


A Shot In The Dark

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: firstclass100, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is a hitman hired to carry out a straightforward job. At least that's what he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 28 - AU

 

He’s memorized the file.

The pertinent information: Charles Francis Xavier, witness.

Simple job.

At the second floor landing he’s suddenly paralyzed as a gun muzzle is pressed to the back of his head. Xavier steps from behind and deftly confiscates Erik’s weapon.

“It’s lovely to finally meet you, Mr. Lehnsherr. Cat caught your tongue?” Xavier smirks at Erik’s silence.

Erik scowls, Xavier laughs.

“I’m going to release you. Please don’t try anything funny. My place is on the top floor.”

Able to move again Erik stands tall.

Xavier leans in. “You and I have so much to talk about. Tea?”

 

 

 


End file.
